Lonesome Tears
by Meadonroe
Summary: A slightly different storyline than the original game-plot. (B/W) Contains IsshuShipping. Black x N.


Black felt his heart race as he reached the first small town, just outside of his hometown Nuvema, called Accumula Town. It was located just passed route 1, and was the first town he had reached whilst taking his first steps as a rookie-trainer and outside of the safe barrier of his home for that matter. As he looked down at his Tepig, Tep, and smiled as he saw the little pig-like critter look around excitedly. The brunet's hazel eyes shot up as he heard a familiar, yet faint voice in the distant. Upon taking a closer look, he recognized the woman standing in front of the Accumula Town Pokemon Center, waving at him as in gesturing him to come near. Tep ran toward the woman, jumping against her leg, wagging its tail happily. 'Professor Juniper,' Black greeted the woman politely, tapping the front of his trio-colored cap. The brunette smiled warmly at the 16-year old boy and folded her hands together.

'Ah, Black. There you are. Traveling with your Pokemon is truly one of the joys of being a Trainer! Please follow me. I'd like to show you the most important place for a Trainer to know!' As Black followed the older woman into the building which held the bright-red roof, he came to a sudden stop as Juniper turned toward him. 'This is a Poke mon Center! Don't you feel better as soon as you step through the door? OK, let's start your tour! A Pokemon Center is a truly incredible place! Do you know why? Because your Pokemon can be healed! And, what's more, it's absolutely free! A Pokemon Center is a Trainer's best friend! Here, Black, give it a try!'

Not really sure what to do exactly, Black turned his head to send the woman a confused look. She smiled and nodded toward the young woman behind the counter, with her bright pink hair tied into two loops. 'You should be talking to the lady at the counter, not to me...' Black watched closely as he had recalled Tepig and handed over the Pok ball to the young woman, who placed it in an odd-looking machine. Two bright flashes, combined with very pleasant-sounding beeps filled the room. The newbie trainer took his Pok ball off the counter and nodded silently as the nurse bowed at him. 'We hope to see you again.  
Good luck on your journey, trainer!' As both Black and Juniper exited the building, the woman turned to Black. 'Now that I've shown you the basics of being a trainer, I think it's safe to let you continue your journey. I'll return to my lab in Nuvema Town, feel free to pay me a visit any time to show me the progress you've made on filling the pages of the Pok Dex,' Black smiled as he saw Professor Juniper fade into the distance, the calm sensation of peace soon to be disturbed by the sounds of a crowd forming on the Accumula City town square.

A boy with short darkish blue hair rushed over to Black, once he noticed his friend standing just outside of the Pokémon Center. 'Black, it looks like something's going on over there. Let's go check it out!' he said, grabbing one of the blue sleeves of the jacket Black was wearing, dragging the brunet near the gathering crowd of city residents. A pair of oddly dressed people each stood at the outer corners of the square, whilst a large man, hair as green as apple tea, faced the crowd.

'Dear Accumula city residents, My name is Ghetsis Harmonia. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about the sensitive subject of Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. And we battled alongside each other during the legendary Kanto war. However... How far does that legend stretch? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

As the crowd, still mumbling amongst the disapproval or agreement, started to part, Black, Cheren and one other bystander were left at the square. Sniffing, Cheren crossed his arms, thinking that speech was utter bull*. He looked at Black, who seemed puzzled as if he were trying to knit together the words Ghetsis had spoken just moments ago. The burning sensations of eyes looking at him, made him swiftly look over his shoulder. His hazel eyes met a pair grey ones, the color almost leaning toward blue, yet it would still be considered to be grey. A rather tall boy with messy tea-green hair, tied into a low pigtail, hidden underneath a black-and-white cap, was staring over at him silently.

Cheren noticed the almost perverted kind of way the boy was staring intensely at his friend, Black, and narrowed his eyes. 'Can we help you, maybe?' The boy seemed to snap out of his trance and regained his posture, hiding his unique-colored eyes underneath the shadow his cap had casted over his face. 'Your Pokémon ..' his hoarse sounded voice managed to say. Black and Cheren turned to face each other, the boy wearing a pair of glasses, raised an eyebrow, as in saying 'what the fuck?' But somehow Black's subconscious mind refocused on the green-haired boy, wanting to see those unique eyes once more. 'It is talking to me .. ' the boy then said, taking a careful step closer toward Black. Cheren couldn't help but smirk. 'You hear Pokémon speak? As in you understand them when they do?' The mysterious young man only nodded in response, holding out his hand for Black to take. The brunet remained rather hesitant, gazing at the held out hand belonging to the stranger. As he closed his eyes, Black remembered how his mother's Musharna, Musha used to eat his dreams, causing him to reach a black state of mind, removing all his hesitation and fears. He knew that he would have to dig deep to get to the strength and self-esteem he had been stamping into his head from the moment he received his first Pokémon, Tep, his Tepig.

Yes, he did not go through all those hours of mental training and preparation, to make no use of it at all. Now was the time to show the unknown that he no longer held any fears for it. He placed his hand in the green-haired boy's one, and shot his eyes shut as a reaction to the sudden jolt he felt run through his body on the moment their hands had made physical contact. In the back of his mind he heard a faint voice say 3 little words that sounded a bit like ' I like Black !' Black felt the boy's grip on his hand tighten, a second jolt shot up and down his spine. He now heard a voice that he soon recognized as his own. 'So from now on, you and me will be partners in the Unova region, Tepig. I'll name you Tep, does that sound okay to you, little one?' Black rememberd this moment as the moment he had taken Tepig home, and was now getting ready to go to bed. He had laid Tepig at the foot end of the bed, and petted its head, following the line of its little ears, snout and spine as he had talked to it with his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep any moment. He just wanted his first partner to feel loved already. 'I like Black!' Black heard the voice repeat itself, and now it made more sense to the brunet as he could conclude that the voice he had heard, belonged to his Pokémon, Tepig.

He yanked his arm away, rubbing the place where the boy's hand had squeezed his with quite some strength. A red imprint slightly visible on his milky white skin. His eyes met a grey, blue-ish pair once again. The boy smiled. 'I'm N,' his hoarse voice whispered as he considered Black to be a good person, with a kind and loving nature towards his Pokémon. As he had heard his Tepig say so himself in Black's own flashback. Cheren, who had been watching the weird kind of communicating between both men, arched an eyebrow, placing both hands on either side of his hips. Black merely nodded. 'Black,' N smiled, closing his eyes in the process, giving off a calm and serene vibe whilst doing so. 'Assuming you're a trainer .. You would've most likely been asked to fill up a device known as a Pokémon Encyclopedia, am I correct?' Another nod. The former serene expression from N fell upon realizing this. He once more reached out for Black, and grabbed his small shoulder, looking deep into his hazel eyes.

'I have wondered for my brief lifetime whether the beings we call Pokémon are truly happy being confined into devices called Pokéballs. I heard the voice of your Pokémon speak up to me, I never imagined to hear a Pokémons to say such things..' he paused for a moment, placing Black's hand onto his (Black's) belt, moving it toward the place where he held his Poké balls. 'As long as Pokémon are being confined in Poké balls .. they will never be able to expose their full potential. I have no other choice than to change the world .. for Pokémon are my friends,' His soft touch released the brunet's hand, as he looked into those hazel eyes one last time, before backing off and bowing toward both Black and Cheren. Next, he walked away, leaving for Nacrene City.


End file.
